See Me Through
by KirbyGirly
Summary: A sequel to Forever. I recommend reading that first. Spoilers for Pain in the Heart. I don't know if I should continue and make this a trilogy or not. Any advice?


I'm back! It was sooo much fun writing Forever that I just had to see where all this would go. Comments and suggestions are appreciated! I got the title from a Rascal Flatts song. As you can tell, they are one of my fav bands eva!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Rascal Flatts or Bones or any of the characters. Sigh.

* * *

Booth's POV

I can't believe Zach.

I mean, really? Killing someone because some psycho cannibal says you can makes it ok? No. Sorry buddy. You can't use logic to get out of this one. And what it did to Bones? Nope. Not right man, not right.

Bones, my Bones. I smile because if I ever referred to her as "mine" out loud, well, she'd probably kick my ass.

After the Gormogon case was finally solved and all the puzzle pieces put together, Bones was a mess. But being who she was, she refused to show it.

"Bones, it's going to be ok, you that, right? I'll help you get through it," I told her as we were sitting on the stairway after her letter was read.

"Booth, that's very considerate, but I need to do this by myself."

"You know that would be impossible, right? No one would let you go through the pain on your own. I'm lending you a hand Bones. Take it," I said, and held my hand out. She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes that have had so much sadness in them lately, and put her hand in mine. Our fingers laced and I gave her hand a comforting squeeze, which seemed to break the dam that was her wacky rationalizing mind. She put her arms around my waist and held on for dear life. Her head pressed into my shirt and I could feel the tears soaking though. I held her to me and rested my cheek on her forehead.

After a few minutes the tears were gone and Bones turned her head so that our foreheads touched. She gave me a weak smile and let out a shaky sigh.

"Thank you, Booth," she whispered.

"Anytime, Bones, anytime. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, I think I am."

"Alright then, out we go," I said, pushing myself up. I held out my hand to her and she took it and we walked down to the SUV.

________________

We got to her apartment twenty minutes later and I sure as hell didn't want to leave her alone, but I decided that I would leave that all up to her.

"You need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?" I asked when Bones was settled on her couch.

"No, I don't have much of an appetite right now." Understandable. "Hey, Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here for a while? I find it much more comforting when you're around," she said.

"I'd be glad to," I told her, and plopped down on the couch. "So how about a movie?"

"Sounds good."

_______________

An hour later I looked down at Bones, who had scooted closer to me through the course of the movie, and found that she was asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I knew how light she was, so I picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed.

_She's so cute_, I thought as I looked at her. I pushed her hair from her forehead and dropped a kiss on it before going out to her living room and making myself comfortable on her couch.

________________

Later that night I bolted awake from the shriek I heard from Bones' room.

I hurried in there to find her sitting up with her hands covering her face.

"Bones," I said softly, not wanting to scare her anymore. Her head snapped up and she shrew herself into my arms, burying her face in my neck.

"It's so stupid. It was just a dream. This is completely irrational," I heard her say to herself.

"It's ok for a dream to scare you, Bones. It's happened to me plenty of times." She looked up at me with those sad eyes and I could feel my breaking for her.

"Can you stay in here with me?"

"Of course."

And so we laid down and she scooted over so that her head rested on my chest. I smiled and put an arm around her waist. It would take time, but she'd be ok.

My Bones would be ok.

* * *

So…how was it? Too fluffy? In character? I feel like this is exactly like other stories written after this episode. I ask because there are many more experienced writers who can tell, and I really want to get it right. This was fun!! If you get a chance, leave a review s'il vous plait! (French for please. I'm learning French and I need all the practice I can get. :D)


End file.
